Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - The Blue Tengu
by MiggyZX
Summary: Randy Cunningham now has another problem on his plate besides the sorcerer now; another Ninja who goes by the name of, "The Shinobi". Originally owned by Deos Marager, this is the story of many colors, but only one blue.
1. ENTER THE SHINOBI - PART 1

ENTER THE SHINOBI PART 01:

It was a normal day at Norrisville High. The Ninja was outside the school fighting Bucky who, once again, got stanked.

"Really Bucky, this is like the fourth time this week!"

Too bad for the Ninja, the only response he got from the stanked triangle player was a roar as he started throwing random stuff at the Ninja.

"NINJA DODGE!" The Ninja said as he dodged all the stuff Bucky was throwing, except for a random toy duckie.

"Really Bucky! A toy duckie?!"

Once again, Bucky responded with another roar.

"Alright, time to end this!" The Ninja said as he pulled out his sword and yelled, "NINJA FLUTE SLASH!" as he slashed Bucky's glowing flute, causing Bucky to return to normal, and run away screaming due to all of his clothes ripping off.

"NINJA! NINJA!" The students of Norrisville high chanted.

"Thank you good students of Norrisville. SMOKE BO-" The NInja said but was interrupted by a rogue arrow coming out of nowhere and detonated the smoke bomb while it was still in the Ninja's hand.

"What the juice?!" The Ninja said while engulfed in a blue smoke cloud. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his neck and threw him against a tree. As soon as he came into contact of the tree, a mysterious blue ninja came and grabbed the Ninja's neck once again. The blue ninja stared into the eyes of the Norrisville Ninja for a few seconds, released his grip, and left.

"(What the juice was that?!)" The Ninja thought as he tried to regain his breath.

Meanwhile at McFist Industries, McFist and Viceroy saw the whole thing via a spy drone. "Viceroy, get me on the phone with the Sorcerer..."

Back at Norrisville High, the blue ninja that assaulted the Ninja stood on top of the roof, staring at the battlefield where he assaulted the Ninja.

"(So that was the great Ninja of Norrisville… Hmm. This may be more fun than I expected.)"


	2. ENTER THE SHINOBI - PART 2

ENTER THE SHINOBI PART 02:

A day has passed since the Ninja was assaulted by that mysterious blue ninja. In science class, Randy Cunningham (AKA the Ninja of Norrisville) was thinking about what happened yesterday.

"(I wonder who that guy was...)"

As Randy had thoughts flowing through his mind on who the blue ninja was, a boy wearing a grey hoodie, blue pants, and laceless sneakers ran straight into the class. You couldn't really see much of his eyes because his hair was blocking it.

"Excuse me, is this Mrs. Driscoll's class?"

"Ah, you must be the new student. Children, this is our new student who just transferred into our school."

"Hello, my name is Crow Tengu, but you can just call me Crow"

"Thank you Crow, why don't you take a seat in the back of the room" Mrs. Driscoll said when she noticed that the only available seat was in the back of the class.

Randy was total shocked. "(Tengu! Did he say that his last name is Tengu!)" Randy thought, remembering the time the tengu processed Howard, who was sleeping in class right now. Randy turned around to look at Crow, but he stopped dead in his tracks, when the Nomicon started buzzing.

"(Guess the Nomicon needs me…)" Randy thought as he opened the Nomicon and his conscious was sucked into the book.


	3. ENTER THE SHINOBI - PART 3

ENTER THE SHINOBI PART 03:

Landed on a stone platform surrounded by fog Randy got back onto his feet, and waited for the Nomicon's teachings.

"Alright Nomicon, What ya got?" Randy asked, with a smirk on his face.

In big block letters, the Nomicon wrote in the sky, "WHEN THE WIND CHANGES, THE KITE MUST REACT."

"Okay, okay. What does that mean?" Randy said while nodding his head.

Just then, a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and blew Randy off of the stone platform, forcing Randy's mind out of the Nomicon.

"Huh, what happened?" Randy said as he returned to his body. Lunch has just begun and Howard has already left the class the moment the lunch bell rang.

"Hey, Randy is it, what book is that?" Crow asked, while pointing at the Nomicon.

"Um.. it's a… cookbook?"

"A cookbook?"

"Yeah…"

There was a awkward silence for a few seconds, when suddenly, a loud screech came from the cafeteria down the hall.

"Gotta go!" Randy said as he packed up his books and ran towards the cafeteria.

When Randy arrived at the cafeteria, a stanked Juggo was throwing tables in the air, causing mass hysteria for the students. Randy leaped behind one of the broken tables and placed his ninja mask over his face.

"SMOKEBOMB!" The Ninja as he appeared in front of the stanked monster.

"Alright Juggo, we can do this the easy way or we can-" The Ninja said, but was interrupted when he was hit in the gut by one of Juggo's arms. "I wasn't ready!" he said, getting back onto his feet with ninja sword in hand. "Okay, now I'm ready." the Ninja said as he ran towards Juggo.

"NINJA DODGE! NINJA DODGE! NINJA SLICE!" The Ninja said during the battle.

"NINJA CHAINSIKLE!" He yelled as he used his chainsikle to break Juggo's unicycle in half, thus returning Juggo to normal.

"You're welcome students of Norrisville high. SMOKEBOMB!" The Ninja said as he dropped a smoke bomb.

Behind the school, the Ninja reappeared, feeling like he did his job well done. Randy was about to take off his mask, when he heard a voice behind him say, "You better not take off your mask. After all, you don't want to spoil the surprise."


	4. ENTER THE SHINOBI - PART 4

ENTER THE SHINOBI PART 04:

Quickly pulling down his mask, Randy turn around and was face to face with the blue ninja from the day before.

"Who are you!?"

"I am ninja like you, but you may call me the Shinobi."

The Shinobi wore a blue mask that covered up all of his face except for his red eyes that glowed from the darkness within his mask. His hands are jet black, surrounded by a blue aura and in the shape of raptor claws. He also wore a grey bodysuit and a blue belt.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to test you to see if you're worthy enough to be my rival."

Before the Ninja could respond, he was sent flying by uppercut given by the Shinobi. The Shinobi's punches were so fast that the Ninja had no time to evade. Taking punch after punch, the Ninja's body was drenched in pain.

"And here I thought you were stronger, but apparently I was wrong."

With only the Shinobi's body being the only thing blocking the blinding sun, the Ninja laid on the ground, his body in pain.

Suddenly words of the Nomicon appeared in his sight.

"WHEN THE WIND CHANGES, THE KITE MUST REACT."

Randy thought as he saw two poorly drawn arrows pointing at the Shinobi. Realizing what he had to do, the two poorly drawn arrows change into poorly drawn thumbs up.

"NINJA LOW SWEEP!" The Ninja yelled, catching the Shinobi off guard, and swept the blue ninja's feet off the ground. Both got back on their feet, staring at each other while in a battle position.

"So you can still stand. I got to say that I'm impressed."

"You haven't seen nothing yet!"

With a smirk under his mask, The Ninja focused his energy and transformed into his Ninja Rage form. Taking out his sword, the Ninja ran towards the Shinobi. The Shinobi decided to do the same. Before the Ninja and the Shinobi could collide, the Ninja set his sword on fire, leaped into the air and screamed, "NINJA TENGU SLASH!" Seeing the power behind the attack, the Shinobi prepared to counter with his raptor claws.

As soon as the sword came into contact with raptor claws, the force created from the collision caused an earthquake and the school windows to break. Luckily, none school students and staff were harmed. Realizing he saw the damage done, the Shinobi pushed the sword off of his raptor claws, which sent the Ninja back a few feet. Leaving as fast as he appeared, the Shinobi was gone.

"(The Shinobi…)" The Ninja thought as he lowered his sword and smoke bombed away.

The next day, Randy and Howard were walking to their next class when Heidi's gossip report suddenly appeared on the televisions placed in the hallway.

"That's right, students of Norrisville, there a new ninja in town!" Heidi said as she played footage of the entire fight between the Ninja and the Shinobi, that she apparently recorded on her phone.

"Looks like the Ninja has his work cut out for him. This has been your daily gossip report. PEACE!"

As the broadcast ended, Randy stared at the television in utter shock.

"Well, Cunningham... you wanna go to the Game Hole after school?" Howard asked Randy, not really caring about the sudden appearance of a new ninja. Randy sighed and the two went to their next class. But little did the two of them know, someone else also saw the gossip report and he was pissed.

"(Shit.)"


	5. TRICKED

TRICKED:

It was a normal day at Norrisville High and Heidi was in Debbie Kang's office. Debbie Kang was the person who writes the school newspaper and Heidi was trying to see if Kang had any sort of information about this new ninja.

"Sorry Heidi, but nobody has seen the blue ninja in since last week. And I would love to help, but I have bigger fish to fry."

"Well do you have any idea on who the blue ninja might be?"

"Try that new kid, Crow. He might have something to do with the blue ninja"

"What does he look like?"

Debbie gave Heidi a picture of Crow she took with her pocket camera.

"He's seventeen years old, but also a freshmen. We have science class together."

"Thanks Debbie."

As the door to the printing room closed, Heidi began his search for Crow. She looked all over the place during break. During lunch she tried to find Crow, but he wasn't in cafeteria. Giving up, she left the cafeteria, went outside, and sat on the grass. Feeling depressed, she closed her eyes and felt the wind blow through her hair. Suddenly, a fellow student appeared in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" The student asked, sitting next to her on the grass.

"I'm looking for this guy. I heard he might know something about the new ninja... Hey what do you think of the new ninja?"

"I think that he's a dumbass. The same goes for the Ninja. They totally ignored art of ninjutsu by becoming public it the people" The teen which entirely shocked Heidi.

"How can you hate the Ninja?!"

The student sighed and gave his reason for disliking the ninjas.

"The art of ninjutsu is the art of nothingness. A ninja IS nobody. They're not heroes. They're not villains. They either live for their master, or for their honor."

"Well, I guess not everybody likes the Ninja..."

"Hey, was the guy you were looking for named Crow?"

Heidi nodded her head, and the student revealed himself to be Crow. This shocked Heidi.

"Hey, can I get you on my gossip report?" Heidi asked with a glitter in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't know much about the Shinobi. Also I'm not into gossip."

Then the five minute bell rang.

"See ya later, Weinerman."

As Crow left for his next class, Heidi had a sudden realization.

"(Wait. How did he know what the new ninja was called? That shoob! He knows more than he's letting on!)"

Enraged by the sudden realization, Heidi stomped all the way to her next class, her face red with embarrassment and anger.


	6. SECRETS

SECRETS:

*Ken Finlayson and Niall Warburton are owned by Jet556 from :

u/1383184/

School ended over an hour ago, yet Heidi was in the school, finishing up her work, before heading home. Upon walking past the gym, she heard a noise. She found that gym's doors were open. Taking a peek inside, what she saw was totally stunning. Inside the gym, was a mobile pull-up bar, a punching bag, and other training equipment. The person using training equipment was the boy she talked to earlier: Crow. He was shirtless, wearing a full body janitor, held up, by a normal belt, and his hands and feet were wrapped in bandages.

"HYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" Crow said as he kept doing side kicks to the punching bag.

" HEY!" Heidi yelled as she marched over to Crow, with anger on her face.

"Oh, hey orangutang."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"You heard me."

"How dare you call me a orangutang!"

"Well you do share some similarities with a orangutang. For example, both you and a orangutang have big mouths."

"Well at least I wasn't named after a bird!"

"You're right. But at least I don't get my looks from an ape!"

Heidi wasn't really phased by Crow's words, but she decided to take advantage of this scenario and started crying fake tears.

"Uh oh...um Heidi...don't...don't cry" Crow said in a soft tone and walked slowly towards the crying Heidi. Suddenly Heidi grabbed Crow's wrist and threw him over her arm. Before Crow realized it, he was laying on his stomach, with Heidi holding his right arm against his back.

"(Did she take advantage of me?! That bitch!)" Crow thought as he struggled to get free

"Look. I don't care what you call me. But you know more about the blue ninja than you say. Especially by the fact that you called him a different name, so talk."

"No..."

"Talk!"

"No!"

"TALK!"

"FINE! JUST LET GO OF ME!"

Heidi released Crow from her grasp and waited for an explanation. Twenty minutes later, Crow finished explaining himself, and Heidi was just recapping what she heard from him.

"So, you work as the janitor's assistant after class to pay off the school fund..."

Crow nodded.

"And you were cleaning up the litter from the back of the school when you saw the Ninja and the... Shinobi, was it?"

Crow nodded. Heidi rephrased her sentence with this new information.

"So you saw the Ninja and the Shinobi chatting, and you were afraid that if you said anything about the Shinobi, he would hunt you down and kill you."

"Which was why I was working out with this weight training equipment; to protect myself" Crow stated, and the two took a quick glance at the used training equipment behind them.

"Hmm… alright. Anything else?"

"Only my own personal secrets."

"Maybe I should try to unlock the treasure chest."

"You're gonna have to find the key first"

"Don't worry. It's not that hard to find…"

And in less than three seconds, the two began to kiss each other wildly and passionately. Before they knew it, they were making out like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Luckily Heidi's watch started beeping, meaning she had 25 minutes until her curfew. A few minutes later Crow was putting the sweat covered weight training away, and Heidi was buttoning up her sweater, cleaning her clothes of dust.

"So uh... Vegas rule?"

"Vegas rule."

Once Heidi left the school, Crow took out a blue mask out of his pocket. When he placed the mask over head, grey streams of cloth began to flow out of the blue mask wrap around Crow's body, including his hands. Suddenly raptor claws broke out of the grey wraps the encased Crow's hands.

Finishing with the inclusion of a blue belt, Crow finished his transformation into the Shinobi.

The next day, Ken Finlayson (AKA the ugliest kid at school) and Niall Warburton (AKA the shortest and thinnest kid in school) were talking about some weird monster that Ken found info on, when suddenly a strange shadow on the ground appeared out of nowhere. Ken and Niall turned around and saw the Shinobi standing top of a lamppost, only to vanish into thin air seconds later.

"(Hmm… looks like there's a new monster in town…)"


	7. NEIGHBORS

NEIGHBORS:

*Ken Finlayson and Niall Warburton are owned by Jet556 from :

u/1383184/

"So will you help me?"

"No. Now can you please leave my office, Ken? I'm very busy."

As the door slammed behind him, Ken returned to his train of thought.

"(Guess I gotta do this myself. But maybe…)"

Ken ran to Heidi's office but she wasn't there. Curious to where his love when, Ken began an extensive search of Heidi. He found her hanging out with Crow, which seemed strange to Ken.

"(Why would my love hang out with that boy. Could she be brainwashed? I need to make sure...)"

The next day, Ken hid inside the nearby bush of a tree. Despite the tree branches barely holding his weight, Ken was more focused on Heidi and Crow who were talking at one of the outdoor lunch tables

"(I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE IS BRAINWASHED!)"

Ken focused his binoculars more on the two, and trying to see if Crow would do anything to Heidi. Hearing the russle of branches and seeing the shine of light that reflected from inside the tree bus, Crow realized he was being watched, but what he didn't know, was why.

"Um, Heidi can I please borrow a pencil?"

"Sure, I guess. Just make sure you return it once you're done with it."

"Thanks. I promise I'll return it once I'm done."

"(What are you up to?...)"

Using his ninja training, Crow did a 360 turn and chucked the pencil at Ken's binocular. This caused Ken to fall out of the tree.

"Ken! What are you doing here!?" Heidi yelled with cheeks glowing with embarassment.

"Heidi, my darling, I'm here to protect you from this monstrosity!"

"Excuse me?!"

Ken immediately changed his attention towards Crow.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"You're on!"

"If I win, you'll leave Heidi alone from your brainwashing magic!"

"I don't bet, but I accept your challenge!"

"Well duel with foam weapons, so that we won't get injured"

"You bring a foam weapon. I'll BRING A STICK!" Crow said, all fired up for the duel tomorrow.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The two then walked away in opposite directions, they left Heidi totally confused about what just happened. The next day during lunch, Heidi was broadcasting the duel between Ken and Crow live.

"Wassup guys, your main squeeze, Heidi here, broadcasting the duel of the school. Crow, the mysterious stalker, versus Ken, the sweetest of creeps. Who will win, you gonna have to stay tuned." Heidi said, changing the broadcast towards the battle ground.

"(Now I gotta wish both guys good luck.)" She thought with a smile. She ran over to Ken and Crow, and gave Ken a kiss on the cheek and shook Crow's hand. Meanwhile, Randy and Howard were in the cafeteria, when Heidi's gossip report came on.

"Uh, should we do anything about this?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, we are! We're gonna go outside and see it happen!" Howard said following the crowd of kids running outside. The only people left in the cafeteria besides Randy, were Theresa and Niall. Giving up, Randy took a seat beside Niall and looked at the big screen TV in the cafeteria.

Five minutes later, the duel began. Ken was in some type of plated armor, holding a foam battle axe, completely focused on kicking Crow's butt. In contrast, Crow is wearing his normal clothes, holding a foam shield in one hand and a foam dagger in the other, totally bored, not giving a shitt. They got into their positions, ten feet away from each other.

"Alright, the first one to fall is the loser" Debbie said, due to her being the Referee.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Debbie said starting the match.

"FOR HEIDI!" Ken yelled as charges towards Crow. Ken jumped in the air and did a downward slash straight towards Crow. Seeing this, Crow raised his shield to block Ken's axe. Once Ken's axe came into contact with Crow's shield, Crow used the forced of the collision to rebound Ken off his shield. Ken was sent flying and he hit the ground hard. Taking the initiative, Crow got on top of Ken and was about to stab Ken in the right eye (Ken's bulging eye) with the foam dagger he had.

"Say you give up, and I won't hurt you" Crow whispered into Ken's ear.

"Not as long as you're using your mind control on Heidi!"

"What!? I DON'T HAVE MIND CONTROL!" Crow said as he released his grip on Ken.

"So why were you hanging out with Heidi?"

"She was asking me if I knew anything else about the blue ninja."

"(She's looking for the monster too?!)"

Heidi tapped Ken on the shoulder, but she was really pissed by how the duel turned out. What was suppose to be a epic duel turned into something completely boring and embarassing.

"Um darling, I can explain, you see me and Crow-" Ken turned around to see at Crow, but the guy ran away.

"Heh" Ken said with a worried smile, afraid of what's gonna happen next.

Meanwhile, Crow went to the exact tree Ken was hiding in before, when he heard a loud girlish shriek coming from the place he left Ken and Heidi.

"Poor Ken."

"He's the least of your problems" Heidi said, causing Crow to freeze by realization that Heidi was right behind him.

Crow sighed and said, "I guess some sacrifices must be made" and he turned around to face Heidi.

I can't really talk about what happened in the tree, but it involves a lot of making out noises and claw-ripping-skin sounds. You can probably guess which of the two in the tree made which noise.

Anyway, school ended and Heidi's gossip report was a hit, especially with Heidi laying the smack down. Students were walking out of school, and it was sunset. Ken looked even more ugly than usual, but after being beaten up with his own foam battle axe, that makes sense.

"Hey, Ken!"

Ken turned around to see crow walking up to him. Crow had a few scratches on his face, including five claw marks on his right cheek. Also his hoodie and pants had some rips in it, but nothing too flashy.

"Heidi got to you too?"

"Yup, but I handled it."

"How?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, I got stuff to do, so see ya."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Sorry man, I gotta go to work."

What Crow said confused Ken, because Crow was walking toward the school. A little while later, Ken was back at his house. An hour has passed since Ken last saw Crow, and it was night time. He opened his bedroom window to get a breathe of fresh air. As soon as Ken looked out his window, he saw something that totally surprised him. He saw Crow go into the hotel that's across the street.

"(No way! But that means!..)"

That's right! Turns out Ken and Crow live across the street from each other, and Ken didn't realize it until now.

"(...I gotta keep an eye on that guy.)"

Ken closed his windows and returned to bed.


End file.
